The present embodiments relate to mounting for a body coil of a magnetic resonance device.
A body coil is a component of a magnetic resonance device. The body coil is used for transmitting radiofrequency excitation pulses and receiving magnetic resonance signals. The body coil is to be mounted on the inside of a tunnel-shaped magnetic opening of the magnetic resonance device. With conventional body coil mounting devices, the body coil is mounted by screwing the body coil to threaded bolts that are welded to the front and back of the magnetic opening.